narutofandomcom_sr-20200223-history
Нарутопедија
| 12 godina pre dešavanja radnje u serijalu, Demonska lisica sa devet repova (pravo ime joj je Kurama) napada selo skriveno u lišću. To je bio veoma moćan demon koji je izazivao cunamije i ubijao mnogo nindži koje su pokušavale da zaštite svoje selo. Izazivao haos među seljanima, sve dok ga vođa sela lišća, Četvrti Hokage, nije zapečatio u tek rođenog dečaka, žrtvojući svoj život. To dete je bio upravo glavni junak serije, Naruto Uzumaki. Svi u selu su slavili Četvrtog Hokagea kao heroja njihovog sela zbog pečaćenja Devetorepe Demonske Lisice. Međutim, Četvrti Hokage je najviše želeo da Naruta poštuju kao heroja koji je zaštitio selo od ove zveri, pa je zato zabranio da se prema njemu ponašaju ružno zbog zveri koju on nosi u sebi. Međutim, Hokageovo naređenje biva odbijeno, pa je Naruto u većem delu svog detinjstva bio maltretiran od strane dece sa Akademije. Treći Hokage govori stanovnicima Konohe da Naruta treba da smatraju jednakim sebi i da ga tretiraju kao svako drugo, obično dete. Ali ni to nije pomoglo da Naruto bude prihvaćen. Naruto odrasta bez roditelja i prijatelja. Da bi privukao pažnju ljudi on je pravio razne šale i gluposti. Uskoro Naruto diplomira na Nindža Akademiji koristeći tehniku Tehnika Klona Senke (jap. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, eng. Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) kako bi spasao svog učitelja Iruku od odbeglog nindže Mizukija. To spašavanje Narutu otvara pogled na svet. Iako u sebi ima Kjubija, Naruto shvata da ipak postoji osoba koja brine o njemu, a to je njegov učitelj Iruka. Kada je konačno diplomirao na Nindža Akademiji, Naruto upoznaje puno prijatelja i on sebi određuje jedan cilj u životu: Da postane najbolji nindža koji će biti poštovan i voljen u svome selu. --> |- | Oficijalni Sajtovi * Oficijalni Anime Sajt (Engleski) * Oficijalni Anime Sajt (Japanski) * Oficijalni TV Tokijo Naruto Sajt (Japanski) * Oficijalni Onlajn Manga Sajt (Engleski) * Oficijalni TV Tokijo Naruto Šipuden Sajt (Japanski) * Oficijalni Manga Zabavni Naruto Sajt (Engleski) * Oficijalni Ludački Zabavni Naruto Sajt (Engleski) ---- * http://balkan-anime.ucoz.net- Balkan Anime * http://www.animesrbija.rs - Anime Srbija * http://gogoanime.io - Gogoanime * http://zmajevakugla.rs - Zmajeva Kugla * http://forum.zmajevakugla.rs - Forum Zmajeve Kugle * Koji od na navedenih animea ste gledali i koji je po vama najbolji? Legen of the galactic heroes Monster Samurai Champloo Cowboy Bebop Texhnolyze Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Jojo Steins Gate Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Trigun Kajiji Ultimate Survior Paranoia Agent Great Teacher Onizuka Golden Boy Gintama http://sr-el.death-parade-sr.wikia.com/wiki/Glavna_strana - Death Parade http://animeforum-rs.norwegianforum.net/ Generalni Sajtovi * Naruto na Vikipediji (Srpski) * Naruto je jedna od najprodavanijih manga u Japanu, ukupno je prodato 113 miliona primeraka! * Na Televiziji Aši najnoviji pretraživač "100 Anime Rang" iz oktobra 2006 godine Naruto je bio 17 na listi * Naruto: Šipuden je rangiran nekoliko puta kao jedna od najgledanijih animiranih serija u Japanu? * Na vikiji ,,My anime list", po popularnosti, Naruto Šipude je rangiran kao 24., a Naruto (1. deo) kao 7. Na istoj vikiji po kvalitetu (po datoj oceni) Naruto (1. deo) ima ocenu 7.80 od 10 i ranigran je kao 835., a Naruto Šipuden ima ocenu 7.93 od 10 i rangiran je kao 627. * Kišimoto se nije odluči za jednog omiljenog lika, menja mišljenje s vremena na vreme-2012. je izjavio da su mu omiljeni likovi Čodži Akimiči i Kiler Bi. Mada, uvek mu je Saske jedan od omiljenih likova zato što mnogo voli da ga crta. Ko bi pobedio, Kakuzu (sa svih 5 srca) ili Kisame (sa Samehadom): Kakuzu Kisame Nerešeno Ko je Hokage: Haširama Tobirama Hiruzen Minato Cunade Kakaši Naruto